falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Machete (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =2 |value =50 |edid =WeapNVMachete WeapNVMacheteBoone (Boone's) WeapNVMacheteGladiator (gladiator) |baseid = (Boone's) (gladiator) }} The machete is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The machete appears to be a makeshift weapon, and consists of a lawn mower blade strapped to a wooden handle. It is the primary melee weapon of Caesar's Legion. Aside from having a low Strength requirement, it also does bonus damage to limbs. Special attack It has a special ''Back Slash'' attack that does 70% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 4 fewer action points. Unusual for melee weapons, there is no Melee Skill requirement to use this attack. It is possible to execute Back Slash outside of V.A.T.S. by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The machete can successfully strike about 245 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Machete gladius - A rarer, more powerful version. * Liberator - A unique version carried by Dead Sea. * Broad machete Comparison |skill req1 =25 |strength req1 =3 |value1 =50 |weight1 =2 |name2 =Broad machete |ap2 =17 |attack shots/sec2 =3.2308 |crit % mult2 =2 |crit dmg2 =15 |damage2 =15 |dlc2 =fnvcs |hp2 =75 |skill req2 =0 |strength req2 =3 |value2 =75 |weight2 =1 |name3 =Liberator (weapon) |ap3 =18 |attack shots/sec3 =3.4615 |crit % mult3 =3 |crit dmg3 =18 |damage3 =18 |hp3 =75 |other effect3 =x2.5 limb |skill req3 =25 |strength req3 =3 |value3 =1000 |weight3 =2 |name4 =Machete gladius |ap4 =20 |attack shots/sec4 =3 |crit % mult4 =1.5 |crit dmg4 =28 |damage4 =28 |hp4 =75 |other effect4 =x1.5 limb |skill req4 =25 |strength req4 =4 |value4 =1000 |weight4 =2 }} Locations * A machete can be found in the abandoned shack north-northwest of the Yangtze Memorial. * If you choose to kill Benny by dueling him in the Legion arena, you can obtain a machete from his body. * Used by Sergeant Andrews in the arena. * One can be found outside the REPCONN test site, on a table next to a few ammunition boxes. * One is automatically given to you when dueling in the arena, and it can be kept if you don't have one already. * You can find one in a pile of ashes near a dead body inside of Nipton, by a trailer on the right side of the street, along with a set of Legion armor. * Various Freeside thugs can be found carrying them. * There is one in the yard of the NCR Correctional Facility, stuck and left in an overturned bench. * Carried by nearly all Caesar's Legion personnel, especially recruit legionaries. Notes * A larger version of the machete which is being sharpened by a Legionary blacksmith can be found at The Fort. However, when picked up and used, it will turn back to the normal size. * This weapon can be used for the Gun Runners' Arsenal challenge Armed For Bear. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Machete (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Machete (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Мачете (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Мачете (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:砍刀 (Fallout：新維加斯)